Safety  A Collection
by Going Rogue
Summary: "I need you...I need you to live..." - Now a Series of Kluinn One-shots.
1. Safety

Quinn was pacing back and forth in the apartment she was staying in. The dark walls were a little uncomfortable. She brushed her long blonde locks behind her ear as she turned to stare at the door again tapping her foot. She was about to give up and go to bed when she felt someone breathing on the back of her neck.

Turning to face the blue eyes of her boyfriend she smiled softly at him. "Klaus…" Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. "You're safe…" It was more emotion than he showed in the two weeks that they had been in Mystic Falls. More…feeling. Quinn pressed her fingers against his chest softly as she stared up at him. "Whoa…of course I'm safe! You told me to stay here and I did. What's wrong?" She cupped his face softly. Klaus' features stayed hardened as she ran her fingers over his face softly.

His face softened under her touch and he shook his head. "It's nothing…Has Rebekah stopped by?" Quinn shook her head, "No…and I didn't see her at the dance either…what's going on?" Klaus pressed Quinn against the wall pressing his body against hers hard. He grabbed her leg and hitched it up around his waist, his mouth on her neck. He wasn't biting her though. He was taking in her sent. Taking in her essence, her life. "I need you…I need you to live…" Quinn pulled away from him and cupped his face. "You need me to live?" She pulled her lip between her teeth as he pressed against her. "I need you to stay human." Quinn nodded, "Okay…" Klaus traced her cheek smiling softly as he spoke. "I need you to stay human that way, Stefan can't find you."

"Find me? Klaus…what's going on?" Klaus pressed his hips against hers sighing softly. "Stefan took my family. You're my family…you are mine. I can't let him take you too, that's why you have to stay human." Quinn nodded as she relaxed against the wall. "You were thinking of turning me?" Klaus laughed as his fingers dug into her waist and ass slightly. "Every day…Every single day…" She could feel him though his jeans, hardening tightly under her. "And now?" She whispered clinging to him slightly. "Now, I want you."

At a quick pace he moved them to her bed room pushing her dress high around her waist. This wasn't going to be sweet or slow. He used one hand to push his pants and boxers down quickly while his other hand pulled her panties down and off. He plunged into her deeply shifting against her as he they moved together. A moan escaped Quinn's lips as she pressed her lips against his rocking her body against his back and forth. This was just about a release for them both. The fact that she was safe, in his arms, under him…it was plenty for him. She could hardly breathe as her body started to contract around his.

She gasped as she came around him hard pulling his own orgasm from him. She sighed as she let her legs fall from around his waist and breathed in softly her hands against his face softly. "That was amazing." Klaus rolled off of her and pulled her to his chest softly. "Yes, love…that was amazing. I'm glad you're safe…" He whispered his lips against her neck softly.

"Stefan won't find you…I won't let him get to you…I will keep you safe." Quinn nodded breathing softly as she relaxed in his arms once more. For now, sleep was needed. "I love you Quinn..." Klaus whispered as his fingers traced down her spine softly. Quinn smiled and nodded. "I love you too."


	2. Weakness

AN: I own Nothing!

* * *

><p>It was maddening really the way this girl infiltrated his life. She had managed to push her way past all the walls he had up to the center of his being. To his very soul. She was there for him, always, she had said curling against his chest her blonde locks spread out against it. She was bare save the sheet that covered them both. He pressed his lips to the top of her head softly and smiled, finally. He had his family back, he had Quinn…he should be happy. Something was creeping up and under his skin though. The coffin was still locked, Quinn had tried with all of her might to open it but she couldn't. He had managed to get her to stop before she completely drained her magic. He ran his hand down her back softly as she fell asleep. He rose from the bed and put on pants going down into the study.<p>

Elijah met him there holding out a cup of blood to him. "Thank you, brother." Klaus said with a grin taking the cup and clanking glasses with Elijah. "What troubles you?" Elijah looked at Klaus shaking his head slightly. "I don't understand it, Klaus, you once told me that love was a vampire's greatest weakness, yet you keep a human. A slip of a girl, who could be killed at any moment, a witch no less." Klaus sipped the blood and nodded slightly. "Quinn, you mean…She's my witch…love has nothing to do with it." He swallowed the rest of the blood as Elijah placed his hand on his brother's arm. "You love her brother. Don't try to deny it…you love her." Klaus scoffed at his brother before looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "No…she's just a girl, a young one at that." Elijah's laughter rang out, "Don't deny it, Niklaus, or I'll take her from you myself." Klaus growled, "You wouldn't dare…" Elijah smirked before taking a step back from Klaus. "No, I wouldn't…I have Elena, I don't need your witch. You better tell her you love her soon though…before she leaves." Elijah left his brother there lost in thought.

Quinn woke up alone in bed and stretched grabbing a robe off the bed post and padding down the stairs to the study. She saw Klaus, standing there just holding a cup in his hand. His sweatpants slung low on his hips. She smiled and came up behind him pressing against him softly. "Too many thoughts, Klaus…you're tense." Klaus threw the cup into the fire and grabbed the blonde's arms bringing her around to face him. He gripped her tightly before pressing her against the wall. "Stop…you can not touch me like that." He growled pressing her against the wall more. She squirmed under his grip. "Klaus…what's gotten into you?" He lifted her by her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist. "You…everything about you. You have bewitched me somehow and I love you." He whispered hotly in her ear as she dug her fingers into his shoulders slightly. "I love you, Quinn Fabray…"

The alarm clock jarred Quinn from her sleep hours later. Her body ached…on her night stand was a note from Klaus about drinking the tea there and taking the pain killers he had left her. She was bound to have a massive headache from the alcohol she drank. Was it all a dream then? Was his confession a dream? She turned the letter over looking for some sign that it had been real and on the back in his familiar scrawl was 'Don't forget…I love you.' She smiled and took the pills he had left her getting ready to face her friends at school.

What a day this would be…


	3. Affection

AN: I own Nothing!

* * *

><p>"Hello love…" Klaus whispered as Quinn entered his library her skirt swishing as she walked. He was in the middle of reading something. His human girlfriend leaned over his shoulder pressing her chest against his back softly.<p>

He let out a groan as he turned the page forgetting what he was even reading the second her warm breath hit his neck. "What are you reading?" She whispered in his ear trying to read what it was but realizing it was in another language. "Is that…French?" She asked moving around to sit on the side of his chair leaning back against it softly.

"Oui, mon chere. Do you understand any of it?" Klaus laughed turning to kiss her hand softly. Quinn nodded, "Yes, bits and pieces. I took French and Spanish in Lima." Klaus grinned at her and went back to reading while Quinn placed an arm around his back softly running her hand though his blonde locks softly.

"Quinn…please…" He groaned softly as he placed the book to the side grinning as she continued to tease him. "What? I just want a little bit of affection." He pressed his lips to her wrists softly as she looked down at him with a smile. "Affection…at the moment, my love I'm reading…later though."

Quinn frowned as she played with his curly locks softly an annoyed look on her face. Silence surrounded them as she continued to tease him her fingers brushing against his neck softly. "You can't tell me you don't want me, Klaus…" Klaus had opened the book again and was getting back into the story when she said that. He placed a hand on her thigh softly and squeezing lightly. "Quinn…"

"Oh come on, Klaus! The book can wait! Besides…you can't lie to me…" Klaus laughed then placed the book on the table once more. "My darling. I have been lying for over a thousand years. I do think I'm a grand liar…just because I'm not open to your advances at the moment doesn't mean I'm lying…"

"Ugh!" She was about to get up and stomp away when he grabbed her and pulled her toward him placing her legs on either side of his waist. "Love…calm down, please." She looked down growling softly at him. "This is the twenty-first century! I am a strong and determined woman…and if I want affection and sex I can have it with you, Lord Niklaus!"

When she used his old title he growled and quickly picked her up pressing her against the wall. "You want sex? You want me? I have over a thousand years' experience my love. I can turn you in ways you didn't even know your body was capable of…" He whispered in her ear as he lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. "So do you still want sex love?"

"Klaus…I just want you…" He kissed her roughly before pulling back to let her stand on her feet softly. "Okay love…I want you too…" He led her into his bed room slamming the door shut behind them, laughter escaping her lips as she landed on the bed softly. Affection wasn't going to be a problem with them anymore that much he was sure of.

A few hours later Rebekah closed the door behind her in a huff an annoyed look in her face. "Klaus! Quinn!" She heard a moan from Klaus' room and deep laughter. "Gross…" She shook her head and left the apartment once more. She needed a drink.

Meanwhile in Klaus' room, Quinn pressed her head against Klaus' chest softly; sweat rolling down her skin softly. "That was amazing…" Klaus grinned at her kissing her shoulder softly. "I know…a thousand years of experience love…" Quinn frowned looking away from him slightly. "So…you've had many women…" Klaus looked at her frown and turned her head to him slightly. "Yes, sweetheart, I have. I won't deny that but…I care about you…" He whispered pressing her lips to his softly smiling at her softly. "I want to be with you…okay?" Quinn nodded curling against him softly. "Okay…" She said quietly as she closed her eyes softly as she clung to him slightly. "I love you…" She whispered as she started to fall asleep smiling as she did. Klaus relaxed and stared up at the celling. "You're my weakness…" He whispered as he allowed her to sleep for now anyway.


	4. Who are you?

AN: I own Nothing!

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into the auditorium brushing her blonde locks behind her ear softly as she headed for the piano on stage smiling softly as she started to punk the keys lightly. She just started to play the first thing that came to mind smiling as she did. She heard someone come up toward the stage and turned to find a handsome blonde man walking up to the stage. Thinking he was a teacher she started to get up when he placed a hand on top of the piano. "It's okay, you don't have to stop." Quinn looked up at him as he lowered himself to the bench.<p>

"Who are you?"

The man stared into her eyes as he smiled at her softly. "Klaus? You don't remember me love, but…you will." Quinn blinked, "Klaus…" He cupped her face and released his compulsion from her. "Now, do you remember, Quinn? Do you remember who I am?"

Memories flooded her mind suddenly, one of him picking her up for a dance, lying in bed together, gentle touches and fleeting glances. "We…we were friends weren't we?"

Klaus smiled at her softly moving closer to her, pressing his lips to hers softly. "We were much more than that, my love. Much, much more."

Quinn blinked and smiled at him softly. "Why didn't I remember you before?" Klaus looked down still gripping her waist softly. "I took the memories of us…to keep you safe. You were in danger because you were my weakness. I love you. Therefore…I had to keep you out of danger." She pressed her fingers to his chest softly and nodded.

"And now?" He chuckled softly as he kissed her neck softly. "Oh you're still in danger love, but…I couldn't stay away from you anymore. I had to see you again." Quinn relaxed into his touch, sighing when she felt his tongue roll over her pulse point softly before feeling his fangs rake her skin lightly. "Klaus…" She whispered softly as he used his unnatural speed to pick her up and place her on top of the piano, his hands gripped her waist as her legs wrapped around his waist softly.

She pulled away from him her hands against his chest softly. "Wait…wait…we can't…" Klaus nodded. "You're right, we can't…I just…I needed you. I'm sorry love." Quinn smiled at him softly and kissed his lips lightly. "It's okay…not here though…" He couldn't help but laugh as he pulled her close to him picking her up again. "My place then love…you won't be leaving for a while."

She chuckled and nodded clinging to him softly. "Yes…" She wasn't safe, she knew that, but…she didn't care. This was the man she loved…she would be safe in his arms.


	5. Cooking

Quinn entered the Smith apartment brushing her hair back behind her ear as the smell of spicy food permeated the air. What in the world? The Vampire siblings never cooked so to even smell food was surprising to her. She walked into the kitchen to see the hybrid she loved in front of a cutting board. He had a large knife in his hand and was wearing a chef apron.

"You're cooking?" The slip of a blonde laughed softly as he turned to face her a smirk on his face. "Its for you…the Human…" Quinn scowled for a second when she noticed he was simply teasing her. He loved doing little thing like that to get under her skin. "I just…I can't believe it…"

Her laughter sounded as he growled. "Stop laughing…or I'm never cooking again." She looked up at him and smiled. "Oh?" She watched him dump the onions into the pot before setting the knife down in the sink. He appeared in front of her in a blur his arms wrapping around her waist softly. "Yes…" He kissed her softly as the food simmered behind them holding her tightly.

The door knob rattled as Rebekah stepped over the threshold and sniffed the air. "Quinn? You're cooking?" She dropped her bag on the couch and smiled as she entered the kitchen looking for her friend.

When she found her in the arms of her brother clinging to him tightly as the soup boiled over behind them. "Gross…you're food is boiling over Quinn!" The couple broke apart as Klaus went over to turn the fire down under the soup. "You're cooking Nik?" Rebekah looked astounded laughing softly.

"You're surprised?" Klaus laughed as he stirred the soup. "Yes…I didn't know you could cook…"

Klaus raised an eyebrow at his sister, "A thousand years spent alive and you pick up a thing or two…Now…dinner for Quinn…Desert will be in my room, Quinn." The Human blushed as Klaus moved the soup off the hot burner.

"I think I'll start with desert then…" Rebekah groaned as the couple headed for the bedroom first.


	6. Jealousy 1

Quinn brushed her hair out of her eyes softly as she tossed her cheerleading bag over her shoulder softly. She exited the locker room waving goodbye to some of her friends. She looked up and smiled when she saw the guy she liked leaning against a tree. His hands were stuffed into his black jeans as he pushed off the tree with a sigh.

"Trying to make me jealous love?" The handsome blonde man said as he reached up to cup her face softly as she came up to him with a smile. "Jealous how can I do that Klaus?" He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers softly. "I saw that blonde swimmer guy, Sam wasn't it? Talking to you earlier…Don't worry, I set him straight." Quinn pulled away from Klaus staring up at him her hazel eyes bright, "What did you say to him, Niklaus?"

Klaus laughed softly as he pulled her close to his chest again. "I only told him that you were with someone…and that he would be wise to stay away from you. And what have I said about being called Niklaus." Quinn started to walk toward her car while he tried to lead her toward his Porsche. "That you preferred Klaus…" Klaus nodded as he opened the door for her. "Yep…" Quinn leaned against the car sighing softly before reaching for his arm softly. "By the way, my mom's going out of town on Friday…do you want to come over, rent a movie, not watch it?" He smiled down at her pressing his body against hers softly. "What do you mean by that love?" He asked laughing softly as he pinned her against the car slightly.

"Let me be perfectly clear, if you come over on Friday, you get to have sex with me." She whispered shifting her body against his softly. He brushed his fingers down her shoulder softly as he leaned in close to her. "Sure love…you didn't have to be so coy." She laughed pressing her lips against his softly. "Coy eh? You love it…" Klaus cupped her face again as his other hand trailed down her side softly to her ass. "I do love it…I love you…" Quinn's smile brightened as she wrapped a leg around his waist softly, "I love you too…"


	7. Oh Death

Revelations says that there are four horsemen of death. She thinks, she might have become one.

The battle was over. Death was literally all around her. He had done his best to protect her, keep her from the battle field. Keep her safe. Klaus had done this for her. Quinn Fabray wasn't a coward though.

Sure, she was human, but she was anything but a coward. She knew exactly who and what he was but she didn't fear him. He always thought that was stupid but…he loved her for it.

Her hazel eyes scanned the battle field, trying to find her loved ones, trying to find Klaus.

Finally she found him standing as the dust cleared. His bright blue eyes trained on her. No light there. He looked at her with no light in his eyes. "What do you want me to say Quinn? I killed so many people you…you cared about." There was no light in his eyes. She didn't say a word in response to him. She just stared up at him.

Her arms came up to wrap around him tightly flying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly holding her to his chest.

"I'm here…I'm right here…" She whispered. His fingers clutched her hair as she looked out to see the broken and dead bodies of her friends. They were gone…all gone…except for them…

They were the last two left…

Quinn thinks she might have become a horseman of death and he…he was the devil holding her together. In that moment…she felt really alive though.

In his arms…

She was truly alive.


	8. Mistletoe

"What is this?"

"You know exactly what it is, Klaus! You spent a thousand years on the planet don't tell me, you haven't kissed someone under the mistletoe."

"I have, I just wasn't expecting to do it coming into your apartment."

"No one's around, no need to be so mean, just kiss me."

Klaus leaned down to the hazel eyed blonde and pecked her lips. "Happy?" She frowned, "No, not really. A real kiss would be nice." He smirked at her, and wrapped his arms around her waist pressing his lips to her neck. "Better?" He whispered causing her to shiver. She shrugged, "A bit…"

He frowned this time and turned her around in his arms so she faced him. "What would make it better?" He asked smirking at her softly.

"Kiss me…"

So he did, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her against his chest his lips pressed against her heatedly. His tongue easily passed Quinn lips and to her tongue massaging it lightly. Klaus heard a whimper escape her lips and growled in approval pressing her body against the closest wall he could find.

"Oh good, we get a show! Thanks!"

Damon's voice made them spring apart as they both turned to glare at the leather clad annoyance in their lives. Rachel smacked him on the arm and smiled. "Merry Christmas, sorry for him…"

Quinn smiled, "Its okay but…you two should look up."

Rachel smiled, "Mistletoe…"


	9. Surprise

"Good morning, Klaus…"

The words were like a shock to his system. It felt weird to see the human girl in the forest but there she was dirty clothes and skin, eyes obviously tired but she was there. There for him. She came for him after all.

"You came?" He was surprised and honestly nothing surprised the hybrid leader any more, he knew what happened and when it happened. He was never surprised, until her.

Quinn Fabray was constantly doing little human things to surprise him. Her smile was soft as she nodded, "Yeah…I did…" She said as she tossed him his clothes, "You asked me too."

He remembered, he didn't expect her to actually listen to him though. Her hazel eyes met his and he reached for her. She took a step back from him and his hand fell. "Get dressed please." She turned away from him and he smirked at her.

"You've seen it all, still so shy…" He pulled his pants on and smirked as she turned back to face him. "Yeah…yeah…so…you were a wolf for days but you never came up to me…"

"That's because I don't lose myself completely. I knew a human was here…I couldn't even be sure it was you but, I couldn't attack the human here…so I ran and found others. Killed others." He still had his shirt off as he came up and cupped her face. She wasn't scared of him. It always intrigued him, she knew exactly what he was, who he was. A killer, a pure killer but she never feared him.

"Will you put your clothes on, Klaus?" She said firmly as if him killing people didn't phase her. Quinn sighed as Klaus pulled her closer to his body.

"Take yours off…"

"Klaus…" She whispered as his fingers came up to her sweater unbuttoning each one at a time.

"Take yours off…"


	10. The Storm Before the Calm

Klaus entered his home crossing the threshold of the large mansion greeted by eerie silence. He dropped his keys in the bowel by the door, it was almost human the way he moved from the front room to the dining area. In front of the lit fireplace clad only in his favorite white shirt was Quinn. Her hair was wet and she seemed lost in thought, just staring into the fire, as if it was the most fascinating thing on the planet.

He watched her raise a glass of scotch to her lips before coming up behind her and taking the glass from her. "Hello love." He whispers taking a sip from her glass. Quinn's breathing stops as she turns to look at him with tears in her eyes. "Klaus…" She says softly before wrapping her arms around him tightly. He's startled, his face says it all, and she's too close to him for him to tell her to stop though.

He's still not used to the feeling of her against his body. The warmth of her skin, the smoothness of her curves against his body. It's made all the more noticeable due to the shirt she wore. With slow calculating movements he lifts her head up to look into her eyes. "What's troubling you?" He asks softly as Quinn's eyes drop closed softly.

She doesn't know how to answer him, all this time she's been wondering if these moments are just a dream that she made up in her head. That she really is nuts…She presses against him unable to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Klaus' face is a mask but inside he's confused, why is she crying like this? Like she had lost everything? Was it really that bad being with him?

He drops his arms as she pulls away from him and wipes her face off softly. She looks up at him with those hazel eyes of hers and he's not sure what he's feeling. All he knows is that it's over.

It's over.

Whatever this was between them, she was ending it.

Quinn licked her lips and tilted her head sadly.

"We're doomed, Nik…we should have known by now…"

Klaus tossed the glass in his hand into the fire and stared into her eyes, "I should have known better than to fall for a human."

"Don't do that! Don't write us off completely." She said hitting his chest with the palm of her hand.

"Why not Quinn, you're leaving after all, might as well be done with it." He said coldly backing away from his human lover.

"Get dressed…I expect you out in an hour."

It broke his heart to say that to her but he had no choice…it was better this way, he could even take the memories away from her if he wanted to…but he didn't want to do that. He walked into their bedroom leaving her fallen on the floor tears rolling down her face. He screamed with rage as he started to tear the room apart.

They should have learned…

This calm wouldn't last forever.

They were doomed…


	11. Leaving

**Leaving  
><strong>

"Where are you going?"

He turned to face the blonde who had quickly become a staple in his life. This human girl who happened to mean the world to him, he didn't even understand it…but she mattered to him. He doesn't move, doesn't say a word just looks down at her as she looks up at him. Hazel eyes trained to look deep into his blue depths. Searching for something…

Finally he breaks the silence.

"I'm leaving, Quinn. I have to…I've been found…"

The look she gives him is one of astonishment but also…complicity. It's as if she knew all along he would leave her.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then, Klaus."

She whispers looking away from him to stare at the ground. He hates the look in her eye but he can't let her in anymore, if he lets her in anymore he might as well turn her.

Silence takes them over for another moment before he finally looks at her again, taking her hand.

"No. It's not goodbye. Not if you come along."

He could easily use compulsion on her. Convince her to come with him that way but…he wanted her to say yes of her own volition.

"What?"

That eyebrow raised up and she looked at him like he was nuts.

In all honesty he was. A Hybrid leader in love with a slip of a human girl. A weakness he couldn't afford but…still allowed himself to have. She would be used against him if he left her and if he took her…either way she wasn't safe with him or with out him, that much he was certain of. At least with him though she might have a chance.

He licked his lips and spoke again.

"Come away with me…and Bekah of course."

He could have sworn his heart restarted when she nodded.

"Yes…"


End file.
